A Friday Night
by XXAnonymousXX9900
Summary: All the crews get the Friday Night free! No dance competitions, no practices, nothing! But no matter what, dancing will always find its way in every time. GlitchXLilT BodieXEmilia AngelXMissAubrey MoXTaye
1. Glitch and Lil T

Glitch came out of the bathroom, his hair sticking in all directions and his towel hung on his hips. He went to his wardrobe to pick out an outfit. In there was his crew outfit, his street outfit, his DCI outfit and a few other casual shirts and pants that he wore for school days and days where he was free to do anything. He looked around for a bit and decided to wear his DCI outfit. After that, he sprayed himself with Axe and wore his sneakers. He did up his hair into its usual spiky hairdo and sprayed a purple streak in it. He looked in the mirror and smiled. '_I look good.' _he thought to himself, satisfied.

He came out from his room and went to the kitchen to get a candybar before going out. He had a date with Lil' T and they were going to the movies and maybe go to the arcade. He checked his watch. It read 6:45. He had 15 minutes to meet Lil' T at the cinema. He munched up the rest of his candybar, checked himself in the mirror again before calling Mo. 'MO!' he yelled. No answer. 'MO!' the young prodigy called. A few seconds later, Mo came up to the kitchen. 'Waddup?' said Mo. 'I'm going to meet Lil' T at the movies now.' 'Yeah sure thing.' grinned Mo. 'I'll be with her sister Taye tonight along with the others so you two shorties go off and have fun.' Mo chuckled. 'Geez man, we're not that short.' said Glitch, rolling his eyes. Mo was forever teasing him for being the shortest one besides Lil' T and he thinks that it's cute the shortest members of Dance Central were dating. 'Anyways, see ya.' said Glitch before closing the door. 'Just make sure you'll get back before 11!' yelled Mo just as Glitch closed the door.

**AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE CINEMA...**

Lil' T was waiting for Glitch in front of the cinema. She already bought their tickets and the movie was about to start in 10 minutes. _'Please don't tell me he's late again.'_ Lil' T was sick of Glitch coming late for nearly every one of their dates. Sure, the lateness paid off on how much fun they have together but she didn't want to miss a bit of the movie just for waiting for Glitch. She and Glitch had been waiting for this movie to come out and it was finally out now. Plus, it's not everyday that they're free so she wanted to make the most of tonight.

Suddenly, she saw an asian boy with spiky black hair wearing a purple shirt running up to her direction. _'Thank God!' _Lil' T sighed with relief. 'Glitch!' called out Lil' T. 'Hurry up, the movie's about to start!'

Glitch put his arm around Lil' T and kissed her cheek. 'Sorry I'm late again, T. Come on, let's go.' he said, and lead her to the entrance of the cinema.

'Wait.' said Lil' T, stopping right in front of the entrance. 'I forgot to buy the popcorn and sodas' she smiled sheepishly.

Glitch put on his are-you-kidding-me face at T. 'Are you serious? How could you forget popcorn? It's a necessity of life.' 'Well sorry, I was worried you were gonna come late. Again. Which you did.' said Lil' T.

Glitch looked at his watch. _6:56. _it read. He looked at the popcorn line. Fortunately, no one was queuing up for popcorn. 'C'mon,' he said, grabbing Lil' T's hand and dragged her to the popcorn stall.

Glitch quickly scanned the menu. 'Hi, what would you like to order?' The salesperson asked perkily. 'Umm, one medium combo please. Caramel corn and two cokes please.' He gave the salesperson a 5 dollar note as she keyed in his order. 'Thank you! And you can keep the change.' Glitch quickly collected the combo and ran into the cinema with Lil' T.

'Row C, seats 9 and 10.' whispered Lil' T to Glitch as they went into the cold cinema room. They found their seats and sat down just as the movie started playing. 'Just in time.' Glitch whispered, squeezing Lil' T's hand. Then they leaned back and watched the movie. The movie was about a dancer who was teased constantly in school for being a good dancer and tried to prevent him from doing his passion. In the end, he fought back at the bullies and became a well-known dancer and everyone liked him for who he was. Glitch and T were awed by the dance routines in it. There were some killer moves in them and both of them couldn't wait to try the moves in a song.

'That was an awesome movie. I'm really impressed by those moves.' said Glitch as they both walked out of the cinema. 'I can't wait to try out those moves.'

'I was already picturing myself doing those moves and man, am I good!' winked T.

Glitch chuckled. 'Can't be as good as me.' he said, boastfully. 'I'm the best at dancing!'

'Oh yeah?' smirked Lil' T. 'Then I challenge you to a dance battle!'

'It's on!' said Glitch as he shook Lil' T's hand.

**AT THE ARCADE...**

****'You sure about this?' said Lil' T, looking at Glitch in a concerned way. They were standing in front of DC3, the newest game in the arcade and the biggest hit.

'About what?' Glitch replied, confused.

'THIS. You know, dancing against such a skilled and talented dancer like me.' joked Lil' T. 'I ain't going easy on ya, y'know.'

Glitch rolled his eyes and grinned. 'Oh please, you haven't seen talented yet. Prepare to be amazed by the one and only Glitch! Top player of DC3!'

Lil' T shrugged and inserted 2 tokens into the slot. 'Fine then.' she said. 'Just don't say I didn't warn ya.' she winked.

Glitch and Lil' T flipped a coin. 'Heads.' said Lil' T. 'Tails.' said Glitch. They flipped the coin and it landed on Tails. Lil' T grinned and picked 'Whip My Hair'.

'May the best dancer win.' said Glitch and put out his hand.

'Which we all know is me.' said Lil' T, pointing at herself dramatically before shaking his hand.

They started dancing and at first Glitch was ahead of Lil' T by 23,000 points. 'Ha!' he said whilst dancing. 'So much for saying you're the best dancer.'

'Oh yeah?' said Lil' T, halfway doing the 'Pry Open' move. 'Watch this!'

She launched into an awesome display of the chorus moves, getting flawless on all of it. By then, she was ahead by 15,000 points.

Throughout the song, one kept going ahead of the other. Surprisingly, their points were equal to each others at the final few moves before the finishing move. _'C'mon, T. You can do this. Just a little bit more.' _thought Lil' T.

Suddenly, Glitch tripped over his shoelaces, falling onto Lil' T just as the finishing move was done. Both of them collided onto the floor.

'Owwww my leg.' winced Lil' T. She brushed off the dirt on her clothes and wiggled her leg to get the pain off. 'You're lucky it didn't get sprained, bboy.' she said, raising an eyebrow as Glitch. 'Sorry T.' Glitch apologized. 'So who's the best dancer?'

Both of their eyes widened when they saw the scores. 'I-it's tied!' said a shocked Glitch. 'I can't believe it.'

'Then i guess we're both equally good dancers.' grinned Lil' T. 'Good work, homie.' she said, high-fiving him.

'You are actually a really good dancer.' Glitch said with sincere. Lil' T blushed for a second and then recovered. 'I know!' she said boastfully. 'C'mon, let's go play laser tag!'

The two teens ran off, obviously having a great time together.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up will be Bodie and Emilia! :) Please R&R, it'll mean a lot to me and this is my first fanfiction i've ever written and i apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors in here! **


	2. Bodie and Emilia

Emilia was getting dressed when her doorbell rang. 'Coming!' she yelled at the door as she quickly put on her blueish-white tank top and ripped jeans. She hoped it was Bodie. They were going bowling to celebrate their 1 year dating anniversary and she seriously couldn't wait. Even though they were in the same dance crew, dance practices and events weren't exactly the same as a date. They were usually busy practicing dance routines for upcoming dance competitions but not tonight. Tonight was a special Friday night and nothing was going to ruin it.

Emilia opened the door and sure enough, it was Bodie. He looked hot in black cargo pants, a colored tee and a black denim jacket. 'Hey Em.' he said, kissing Emilia on the forehead. 'You look awesome.' 'Thanks B.' Emilia said, grinning. 'You're not so bad yourself.' She grabbed her jacket and bag and went off to the bowling alley. _'Tonight's gonna be awesome.' _thought Emilia. And she was sure of it.

**AT THE BOWLING ALLEY**

'Wow.' was the first thing that came out of Emilia's mouth. The place was so crowded, she wasn't even sure there was even space to move. 'Are you sure it's not too crowded?' Emilia tugged Bodie's arm to get his attention. The place was so crowded and noisy that she was pretty sure he didn't even hear her question. 'Yeah Em?' Bodie answered, practically yelling over the noise. 'I said, are you sure it's not too crowded?' Emilia yelled back. Bodie wrinkled his nose and shrugged. 'It IS crowded but I'm sure there's an empty bowling booth somewhere here.' He took Emilia's hand and tried to look over the crowd of people, looking for an empty bowling booth. Suddenly, his eyes spotted a booth that appeared to be empty. 'I found an empty booth, Em!' he yelled and lead her to it.

'Yayerzz!' exclaimed Emilia and she hugged Bodie. ' C'mon, let's bowl.' she grinned.

'Not so fast, you two.' someone said. Two men, about Bodie and Emilia's age appeared. One of them had brown hair which was spiked up high. The other had a green mohawk and an eyebrow piercing. 'We found this booth first and it's ours. Now get lost.'

Emilia couldn't stand anyone who told her to get lost. 'Excuse me? We found this booth first and it was empty when we came so it's counted as ours now. So why don't YOU two get lost and let my boyfriend and I play in peace?' Emilia crossed her arms as if to say '_I ain't moving outta this spot' _and she raised an eyebrow.

The two men were shocked at first. Then they looked at each other and laughed. 'Look missy,' the brown-haired guy said to Emilia. 'I don't think you know who you're dealing with. You see, when we tell somebody to move, _they move._'

Emilia put her hands on her hips. 'I'm not a somebody. We got this booth first and we're not moving. Problem?'

Both of the men walked one step forward to Emilia. 'I'm afraid we do have a problem here, missy.' the guy with the green mohawk said. 'We told you to move and you're not moving. One last chance, move it.'

'No.' said Emilia simply.

'Look's like we got a tight one here, Carl.' the one with the brown hair said to mohawk guy. They chuckled and went up closer to Emilia.

'Watch out, boyfriend!' they said to Bodie as they pushed Emilia down roughly from the booth. She crashed into the table and chairs at the side of the booth.

'Em!' exclaimed Bodie. He ran up to her and helped her up. 'Em! You okay?' Emilia stood up slowly and shook out her arms and legs. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' she said, giving Bodie's hand a tight squeeze. Then she walked up towards the two guys.

'Alright then. We'll settle this by having a competition. A _dance_ competition. Best dancer wins and the audience will get to vote.' Emilia said, hand on her hip.

The two men grinned slyly. 'Ahhh,' they said. 'A dance battle. Well, you've just got the worse opponents.'

Emilia raised her eyebrows. 'We'll see about that.'

Emilia got down from the booth and went to the DJ table. She whispered something to him and went back.

'ATTENTION EVERYONE!' yelled the DJ. 'There's gonna be an off the hook dance battle against these two teams. Winner gets to take the booth and you, fellow bowlers will get to vote. Winner will be decided by the dance which has the most cheers. You ready?'

The entire bowling alley shouted in excitement. 'YEAHH!'

'Alright then!' yelled the DJ. 'Our first team is Bodie and Emilia! Second is Carl and Paul! Let's see who will win tonight.'

They flipped a coin to see who would go first. 'Heads.' said Emilia. 'Tails.' said Carl. They flipped it and it landed on tails.

'Awright!' announced the DJ. 'First team dancing will be the second team, CARL AND PAUL!'

The DJ put on a song and Carl and Paul started dancing. _'They're not that bad.' _thought Emilia_. 'But we can do better. Definitely.' _She smiled to herself and gained her confidence.

Carl and Paul finished with an impressive finishing move. The audience cheered for them.

'And that was Carl and Paul, everyone!' announced the DJ. 'Next up, we have Emilia and Bodie from the first team!'

The DJ put on a song. Emilia recognized the song. It was OMG by Usher. 'Bodie,' Emilia whispered. 'Dance to our routine for this from last month's competition, 'kay?' Bodie nodded and they started dancing.

_'So far so good.' _thought Emilia and smiled. Both of them got every single move correctly and the audience seemed to be enjoying it. Everyone was dancing along to the beat and some even tried to imitate their moves.

They danced along to the whole song and did a flawless finish. The crowd went wild and they got a standing- or you could say jumping - ovation. It was obvious that Bodie and Emilia won.

'And out winners for tonight,' announced the DJ. 'Bodie and Emilia!' Everyone cheered even louder and and clapped. 'Congratulations you two, you guys get the booth!'

Emilia turned to Paul and Carl and smirked. 'Now get lost.' Carl and Paul muttered something incoherent and shuffled their way to the exit of the bowling alley.

Bodie hugged Emilia from the back. 'You were awesome out there, Em.' he said, kissing her cheek. 'You two, B.' Emilia smiled and they shared a kiss. 'Now let's bowl!' exclaimed Emilia. Bodie laughed and they both started bowling with no one getting in their way.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really liked Emilia in here, sassy and tough but still a loving person to Bodie! Next up, Angel and Miss Aubrey! Please R&R ! Thanks! Oh and btw, i know i should've said this in the first chapter but i do not own these characters! I only made up Paul and Carl. All rights go to Harmonix and Dance Central! :) **


	3. Angel and Miss Aubrey

'Chica, when are you ready?' asked Angel. He was standing outside Aubrey's room, waiting for her to get dressed. He looked smashing in his white suit and had his white hat on. He was taking Aubrey to the skating rink so he had to look formal but at the same time casual.

'Ugh wait, Angel.' groaned Miss Aubrey from inside of her room. 'It's not my fault that you came early.'

'Me coming early?' Angel said, shocked. 'You told me 30 minutes ago that if i didn't come in 10 minutes, you would shoot down my entire apartment!'

'That's because usually whenever i give you a time to come, you always come a little later and you always hang out with other _chicas_ when i'm not around.'

Angel rolled his eyes. 'They come to me, Aubrey. It's not my fault i'm so hot.' he said, and chuckled.

Suddenly, the door opened and Miss Aubrey came out. She wore a mint green skater skirt with a silver band around it and a white chiffon top tucked into the skirt, giving it a little bounce. Her hair was in its usual do and she smelt really good. On her feet were sparkly violet heels.

'Woah chica.' said Angel, taken aback. 'You're looking fine tonight.' He leaned in and was about to give Aubrey a kiss on her cheek but she pushed him away gently.

'Blush.' she said, pointing to her cheek. 'You ain't kissing these babies 'till my make up wears off.' Miss Aubrey stood back to examine Angel's outfit. 'Hmmm, decent enough to hang with me.' she said, nodding in approval. 'But if you brought any extra chicks tonight, I swear i will burn down your whole apartment.'

Angel chuckled. 'Got it, princesa. Let's go.'

Aubrey nodded. 'Okay then. Take my car.' she said, tossing him her car keys.

'Why not my car? Your car's too posh for me to work out.' said Angel, wrinkling his nose.

'Cuz your car smells like desperate girls and a mix of different perfumes.' Miss Aubrey said simply.

'But that's because you put on a different perfume all the time and you're desperate!' said Angel and winked at her.

'Me? Desperate?' Miss Aubrey raised an eyebrow. 'Puh-lease, i'm basically too good for you but i pity you for always getting bad girls who just want you for your looks.'

Angel chuckled and put his arm around her. 'Fine then, chica. We'll take your car.'

**AT THE SKATING RINK...**

The skating rink was kinda crowded but it wasn't too bad. Angel leaded Aubrey to the counter to pay for their skating session.

'Ah,' said the man behind the counter. 'it's out regular Angel.' The man grinned at Angel.

'Yo Pete.' grinned Angel. 'Two sessions for me and my muchacha here please.' he said and gave Pete a 10 dollar note.

'Nice one you got here tonight.' said Pete as he cashed in the money and gave Angel two access tokens. 'I approve.' Pete winked.

Angel chuckled. 'Yeah, i do too.' Then he took the tokens from the counter.

'I don't like that guy.' Aubrey said as they headed away from the counter. 'He's creepy.'

'Relax chica.' Angel smiled at Aubrey. 'He's just a friend of mine.'

They got to the skating rink. Aubrey and Angel sat down to put on their skates and went off to the skating rink. Angel held Aubrey's hand and they skated together.

Suddenly, Aubrey let go of Angel's hand and went a bit faster. 'Catch me if you can!' she said and zoomed away.

'Hey chica!' called Angel, chasing her. 'Wait up!'

Angel chased Aubrey around the rink a few times. At times he would nearly catch her but then she'll smile at him and suddenly go off to another direction. _'This is fun.' _Angel thought and smiled to himself. Aubrey was rarely like this, she usually skated gracefully like a _princesa _but somehow this time she didn't.

Angel skated and skated around the rink. Suddenly, he saw a redhead with long bouncy curls. _'Gotcha.'_ thought Angel and quietly skated behind Aubrey.

'Boo, mi chica!' said Angel as he hugged Aubrey from behind. 'Found ya.' he grinned.

'Get your hands off me, Angel!' demanded Miss Aubrey and Angel immediately put his hands behind his back. Aubrey didn't like it whenever someone hugs her for too long, she needed space.

'I'll be right back, Angel.' said Aubrey. 'I'm gonna go to the restroom to touch up my makeup.'

'I'll wait here chica.' said Angel, leaning on the side of the skating rink. He took out his phone to check out his whatsapp. All the boys in Dance Central were in a whatsapp conversation to let each one know what's going on in their lives. It was a way to keep in touch.

He whatsapped all of them. _'Chillin' out with the most awesome chica in the world. Guess who? ;) ' _A few second later, Maccoy -one of his friends- whatsapped him back. '_Aubrey? I thought she hates you :p' _Angel rolled his eyes and texted back. '_That's what she says but i know she likes me inside. Let's face it, she can't help fallin' for me.' _A few seconds later, Maccoy texted back. '_If ya say so, amigo. Now if you would excuse me, I'm hanging with Dare and boy the club we're in is off the hook!' _Angel chuckled and typed. '_Don't get too wasted yeah!' _ _'No promises, buddy.' _Maccoy texted back.

Just then, a girl about Aubrey's age appeared up to him. She had dark brown hair with highlights and she was wearing a tattered spaghetti tanks and booty shorts. She was pretty but she looked like those girls that would usually come up to Angel just for his looks.

'First time here?' she said, touching Angel's arm tenderly. 'Um, no actually, I'm kinda like a regular here.' Angel replied, taking his arm away.

The girl smiled in a flirty manner. 'If you need any help, I'm always available.' she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. 'What's your name?'

Angel shrugged off her arm uncomfortably. 'Angel.'

'Oooh, Angeeeel.' the girl said, smoothing out his jacket sleeve. 'I'm Roxy. Are you mix?'

Angel cleared his throat. 'I'm latino descent. I speak spanish.'

Roxy looked surprised. 'En serio?' she said, grinning and going closer to him.

'Sí.' Angel said, going back a bit. 'Listen, you're a nice girl and all but i have a girlfriend and all so yeah, maybe next time?'

Roxy frowned a bit and then she smiled again. 'I don't see her now. C'mon, just one night.'

Suddenly, Angel heard someone behind him clearing their throat. 'Excuse me?' said a voice that Angel had heard many times. He turned around and saw Aubrey.

'Chica! I can explain!' he said, worried and prepared himself for another of Aubrey's scoldings.

Aubrey held her hand to shush him up. 'Save it, Angel. I know what's going on here.'

Aubrey stepped up towards Roxy, her eyes narrowing to her. 'Look here.' she said. 'I know you like my guy Angel here but hey, first come first serve, girlfriend.'

Roxy straightened up to Aubrey. 'Huh,' she said. 'It's a pity Angel's going out with you. He can do so much better with me.'

That set Aubrey up. 'What did you just say to me, little miss slut? You're better than me?'

'Hey hey, chicas!' said Angel, trying to break the fight. 'No need to fight! Um, come Aubs, let's go get some sodas oka-'

'Shut up Angel! This needs to be settled, _girl to girl.'_ said Aubrey.

'Bring it then, Miss Snobpants!' said Roxy coolly.

Miss Aubrey glared at Roxy's comment. 'I challenge you a dance battle here, _ON ICE.' _

Roxy smirked. 'Huh,' she said. 'Doing a dance battle with you will be easy. So what dance do you want huh? _BALLET?'_

Aubrey put her hands on her hips. 'Hip hop. Winner gets to kiss Angel. ' she said.

'Oh, it's _so _on.' said Roxy and stretched out her arms.

Miss Aubrey went to the DJ section and told the DJ to put on a song. The DJ nodded and he put on a song. It was 'Maneater' by Nelly Furtado, Miss Aubrey's signature song.

The two girls started to danced in the middle of the skating rink. Everyone stopped skating and watched them. They were both doing out well and Roxy was just as good as Aubrey. Suddenly, Roxy tripped and fell onto the ice when she was doing a spin. Aubrey, on the other hand, did a perfect spin and continued her dance. The crowd cheered her on and she finished the dance with a flawless finish. 'Give it up for Aubrey, my chica!' yelled Angel.

'_Aubrey! Aubrey! Aubrey!' _the crowd cheered on. It was obvious that Aubrey danced better than Roxy.

'You can try to top that.' Aubrey said to Roxy and smirked. 'You won't. But you can try!' Roxy glared at her and stormed off the skating rink.

'Chica, I'm so sorry on what happened there! I swear, I didn't hit on her, she just came up to me and i tried to push her away but she didn't get the hint and then you came a-' Angel was interrupted by Aubrey kissing him.

'It's okay, Angel.' she said, smiling. 'I understand.' Angel smiled at Aubrey and kissed her back.

A slow song started playing and everyone started dancing in couples. Angel put his hands on Aubrey's waist and she put his hands around his neck and they started dancing a slow, peaceful dance, forgetting everything that happened between them before. '_This is by far, the best date i've ever had with Angel.' _smiled Aubrey as she put her head on his chest.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got an inspiration from an episode from Victorious; Freak the Freak Out. Once again, i do not own these characters except for Roxy in this chapter! Please R&R! Thank you! **


End file.
